Dirty Girl
by goldenbubbles
Summary: She was the slut of the school, sleeping around, just wanting to be loved. He was the last virgin in the year, desperate to lose his innocence. graphicness, many pairings.
1. Dirty girl, Innocent boy

Pansy Parkinson sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room alone, pretending to be working on a potions essay but failing to hide the frequent, lustful looks she shot at Draco Malfoy. She had been in love with him as long as she could remember and everyone knew it, especially Malfoy. Giving up the pretence, she slipped the unfinished essay into her bag, stood up, and approached the sofas by the flickering green fire where Draco and his cronies sat.

'Evening, Draco,' she purred seductively, leaning on the wing of the regal armchair in which he sat like a king.

'Pansy,' he acknowledged, without looking at her.

The boys he sat with watched the proceedings in silence.

'I was wondering if I could have a word?' Pansy asked.

'Just the one,' Malfoy said seriously, causing his best friend Blaise's mouth to twitch with mirth.

'In private,' Pansy said desperately.

Sighing heavily, Malfoy stood up and followed the girl to a more secluded area of the room. The boys watched as they spoke.

'What are you doing tonight?' Pansy asked.

'I'm going into Hogsmeade with friends, we're going to the three broomsticks,' he said briskly, eager to shake her off.

'Oh right, I thought maybe you'd like to spend some time together.'

'And why would I want to do that?'

'Well every time we have alone time, you seem to enjoy it. I noticed that you look rather tense today, maybe I could help you relieve some stress,' she replied, rubbing his shoulders.

Malfoy shrugged her hand off. 'I haven't got the time,' he said coldly.

'Oh surely you have a few minutes to spare. You know how good I am, we could be finished in half an hour.'

Finally Draco gave in. He nodded once and then strode off back to his friends.

Pansy hurried up the boys staircase and into Draco's dormitory where she put a silencing and locking charm on the drapes around the bed before stripping down to her underwear.

Draco told his friends that he needed to study for half an hour and would meet them in the pub later. None of them believed this excuse and they knew exactly what he was about to do.

He walked up to his dormitory and climbed onto his bed where Pansy was waiting.

'Make this quick,' he said, pulling off his robes and throwing them to the foot of his bed.

Once fully undressed, he leaned into Pansy and kissed her on the mouth, quickly moving forward into a French kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other as he ripped off her bra, breaking the kiss to drink in her full breasts.

They both pulled off the last remnants of clothes they were wearing, completely unembarrassed by the familiar sight. Draco was already hard. He closed his eyes and imagined the girl lying underneath him was the sexy new Slytherin fourth year he had his eye on, and moaned softly when Pansy expertly handled his lengthening manhood. He thrust his hips slowly against her hand to increase the friction, his eyes still tightly shut, focusing on the sensation of kisses on his neck and upper chest.

Stopping before he came, Draco manoeuvred himself so that he was kneeling between Pansy's legs. Without a thought to giving her any pleasure of her own, he spread her legs wider and roughly inserted himself into her warm folds. He lowered his body on top of hers and quickly bucked his hips back and forth as she did the opposite. He could feel his erection fading as he watched her face and he felt no friction against his straining member.

'Fucking hell Pansy, I can't feel anything inside your bucket!'

Pansy looked embarrassed. 'Oh, um, really?' she asked, her cheeks flushing pink.

Draco pulled himself out of her and rubbed his hand up and down his shaft to stay hard.

'Turn over,' he ordered whilst still jerking himself off.

Pansy looked apprehensive.

'I'm not sure I want to do that,' she said nervously.

'I said turn over!' Malfoy said, his voice raised.

'If I do this, will you take me to the pub with you tonight?' she asked.

'Yeah, fine whatever,' said Malfoy, loosing patience rapidly.

Pansy crawled onto her front and propped herself up to all fours, her legs apart. Draco knelt behind her and pushed himself into her from behind. Pansy let out a small squeak of discomfort but managed to hold in the scream she was longing to emit.

Without thought of her feelings, Draco began to pump into her with force, his thrusts increasing with speed as he brought himself to orgasm. He held onto her hips as he came in bursts inside her tight ass.

Silently, he wiped himself off on the corner of the bed sheet and started to pull his robes back on. Pansy lay back on the bed still naked.

'Why don't you stay with me for a while? You're always rushing off. If I didn't know better I'd think you were using me.'

'I can't stay,' he said distractedly, fastening his belt, 'I'm already late for the pub.'

'Oh right. I'd better get dressed too then,' she said, starting to pull her roes back on.

'Look Pans, I'm really late so I'm going to have to fly and you don't have a broom so you can't come.'

'But Draco you promised,' she whined.

'No I didn't.'

'As good as. Please Draco, your friends won't mind if you're a little late.'

'I said no Pansy,' Draco insisted, irritation in his voice.

'Are you ever going to let me come out with you and your friends?' Pansy asked, annoyed. 'I mean all you friends bring their girlfriends along.'

'You're not my girlfriend.'

'Well we might as well be, we always sleep together.'

'Yeah but you sleep with half of Slytherin and don't class them as your boyfriend do you?' snapped Malfoy, fastening the last button on his robes.

He pulled back the drapes around the bed and strode to the door. He held it open for Pansy who slowly walked through it.

Once on the staircase, Malfoy strode off without saying goodbye, leaving a miserable Pansy behind.

'What are you doing here?' Blaise asked her moments later as he walked up the staircase to the dormitory they had just vacated.

'I was with Draco but he had to rush off,' said Pansy, 'aren't you going to the pub with the boys?'

'Yeah but we're not meeting till eight.'

'Draco said he was already late. He must have got the times wrong.'

'Uh, yeah maybe,' said Blaise shiftily. 'Look, Pansy don't get your hopes up with Draco. I know you two have something going on and I know you feel more for him that your other, ah, 'friends', but it's just a bit of fun for him, don't get too involved.'

'I think I know what Draco wants,' she said and walked off into the common room.

(x)

In the Gryffindor common room Ron sat at a table with a hard working Hermione and a loved-up Harry and Ginny.

'I'm just sick of being the only one!' Ron said heatedly, 'it sucks. I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen. Most people lost their virginity when they were about sixteen.'

'Oh Ron stop going on about it,' Hermione scolded, 'it'll happen when the time is right so stop worrying, everyone blossoms at different rates.'

'That's easy for you to say, miss I-lost-it-at-fifteen-to-a-Bulgarian-sex-god. You have no idea what it's like, any of you.'

'There are worse things in the world than being a virgin Ron,' said Ginny, 'besides can we stop talking about this, it's not healthy for me to hear about my brothers sex life, or lack of it.'

Ron scowled at her.

'C'mon mate, it's alright. Sex isn't all it's cracked up to be anyway,' said Harry.

Ginny glared at him.

'No I don't mean it like that honey, it's fantastic with you,' he cajoled, 'I just mean, it's not that big a deal once you actually done it.'

'Yeah but I haven't, so it is a big deal,' Ron moaned.

'Well you could always ask Pansy Parkinson for a favour,' Harry smirked, 'I heard she's taken thirty three boys' virginities and she does it for free. It might not be pretty but at least you would be rid.'

'Harry don't be so stupid,' snapped Hermione, 'he should wait for someone he loves and cares about.'

'Yeah but this is Ron, Hermione. He's not likely to find the love of his life any day soon, he's the most fickle guy I know when it comes to girls.'

'You know Harry, that's not such a bad idea,' said Ron, his eyes lighting up. 'Pansy would do it with me, she'd do it with anyone!'

'Don't you dare Ronald!' said Hermione, looking up from her work for the first time. 'You can do so much better than that slut, you'll only regret it.'

'Oh yeah, you think I can do better do you? Well I don't see anyone asking me out so it turns out I can't, and as for regretting it, I don't care, it's what I want. Having the memory of losing your virginity to Pansy Parkinson is much better than being lumbered with the burden of being 'pure' any day.'

'I don't care what you say now. Once you've done it you'll regret it. Please Ron, don't ask her just yet, just wait a few weeks, something might come up.'

'Stop trying to rule my life Hermione, you're not my mother.'

Hermione sighed as she packed up her books and went to bed without another word.

'I think I'll go to bed too. I need to think about this a little more,' Ron said and left the room.

Five minutes later, when Ron was lying in bed, staring at his drapes and thinking about whether he should ask Pansy or not, a giggling Harry and Ginny fell into the room together.

Harry hastily cast a locking and silencing charm on his drapes that was muffled by Ginny kissing him on the mouth as he spoke. After a while it became evident to Ron that the charm hadn't worked as he listened to the rhythmic squeak of Harry's four poster and the soft moans of his younger sister.

He tried desperately to block out the noise by pressing his pillows to his ears but he started to feel the familiar warm tingling sensation in his crotch as Ginny's moans of ecstasy grew steadily louder.

That's it, he thought, I'm definitely asking Pansy. Anything is better than this. Then he got up and went for a cold shower and didn't return to the dormitory until much later that evening.


	2. Losing the bottle

The next morning Pansy woke up, dressed and went to breakfast on a mission to confront Malfoy. She found him sitting alone at the Slytherin table eating sausages.

'I thought you were late for meeting the guys at the pub yesterday?' she asked, sitting down in the seat next to him.

'I was,' he said.

'Well when I saw Blaise he seemed to be under the impression that you weren't meeting until eight.'

'Yeah well I have other friends except Blaise you know. I wasn't meeting him last night.'

'He said you was.'

'Jesus Pansy what's with the third degree?'

'I just want to know why you blew me off that's all. You said one thing and it doesn't match up with Blaise's story. You could have taken me to the pub but you didn't and I want to know why.'

'Because I didn't want to ok? Look, next time you can come alright?'

Pansy seemed to cheer up immediately and took a sausage from Malfoy's plate.

Just then Ron approached the table.

'What do you want Weaselshit?' Malfoy sneered.

Ignoring him, Ron turned to Pansy. 'Can I have a word Pansy? In private?'

Pansy gave him a funny look. 'What do you want?' she asked.

'Well I'll tell you if you come over here.'

She shrugged and followed him to a more private area of the great hall.

'The thing is,' Ron started nervously, 'I'm not quite sure how to put this, but I've heard you offer some, ah, services, and I was just wondering if…..' He tailed off, unsure what to say next.

'You want a shag?' Pansy asked bluntly.

'Err, yeah I suppose so.'

'Are you a virgin?' she asked, making Ron blush.

'Yeah. It's not that I can't get anyone, I can. Girls are always asking me out, but i-'

'Look don't worry about it. Loads of guys ask me to take their virginity, I've seen it all. But I'm not a slapper you know. You can't just ask me and expect me to deliver.'

'Oh,' said Ron, not expecting this hurdle, 'well what do I have to do?'

'You have to bring me a present that shows you want to have sex with me. If it's good enough, you'll get your wish. Meet me tonight at seven o'clock outside the Slytherin common room.'

Ron nodded and gave his thanks before leaving to tell Harry the good news.

'So what are you going to get her?' Harry asked once Ron had filled him in.

Ron shrugged. 'Hey Hermione, you know what girls like, what should I get her?'

Hermione sighed, 'You know I don't approve of this so don't even think of asking me,' and she stormed off.

'Jeez, what's her problem?' Ron asked his best friend, 'I don't know why she cares so much.'

Harry shifted his feet and looked at the floor. 'I guess she just wants to look out for you, she's your friend after all.'

'I wish she'd just keep her nose out if she's got nothing good to say.' And he left to find Pansy a present good enough for her to sleep with him.

(x)

At eight o'clock that evening, Ron stood waiting outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. After ten minutes he was about to give u when Pansy strolled down the corridor towards him. Without apologising for her lack of punctuality, she said, 'I can't do tonight after all Ron, Draco promised me he'd take me out earlier and that's more important.'

'Oh go on, please,' Ron begged, 'I've prepared myself for this. I got you a present.' He held out the bunch of Pansy's he'd picked for the greenhouses earlier.

'How original,' Pansy commented sarcastically without taking the flowers. 'I've waited for months for Draco to ask me out and he finally has so not tonight. Tomorrow's ok though if you're free?'

Ron nodded, disappointed that he'd have to wait.

'Good, settled, see you tomorrow at eight,' said Pansy, already climbing through the portrait hole, 'oh, and bring a better present.'

On his way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron shoved the pathetic Pansies into a suit of armour that shouted obscenities back at him.

'So how was it?' Harry pounced on him as soon as he got through the portrait hole.

'It didn't happen,' he said miserably.

'Oh I knew you wouldn't go through with it Ron,' said Hermione happily, 'I'm so glad you made the right choice.'

'Not because I bottled it, because she was busy. We're doing it tomorrow night.' Ron shot back at her.

Harry slapped his friend on the back, 'cheer up mate, it's only one more day.'

'Yeah,' said Ron, putting a smile back on his face, 'only one more day of being a virgin!'

(x)

The next day, at the same time, Ron waited for Pansy in the dungeons. Again she was late but made no excuses.

'How was your date last night?' Ron asked her.

Pansy frowned. 'Oh, well it didn't happen in the end. Draco was ill so we had to reschedule.'

'What was wrong with him? He seemed fine today.'

'Well yeah he was sick last night. It must have been a short term thing.'

'Right, yeah,' said Ron, shifting with embarrassment at the situation.

'So did you get me a better present?' she asked.

Ron pulled out a white box from his pocket and offered it to her. She opened it to reveal a gold heart pendant that he had stolen from Ginny's jewellery box. She never wore it and he knew it wouldn't be missed.

Pansy examined it and then put it back in its box.

'It's nice,' she said, 'it'll do.'

She pushed open the portrait hole and climbed through into the Slytherin common room and Ron followed her quickly.

When he stood up, he noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him.

'What are you doing in here Weasley?' spat a seventh year.

'He's with me,' Pansy said and pulled Ron by the hand up to her dormitory.

She put a silencing and locking charm on her drapes and pulled him inside.

'What do you want then?' asked Pansy, getting down to business.

'Well just sex I suppose. And maybe a bit of oral to say I've done it.'

Pansy nodded and then immediately started to kiss Ron on the mouth. Taken aback, he didn't respond for a couple of second but then began to kiss her back. All too quickly Pansy moved on to rubbing her hands up and down his robed body, creeping her fingers lower and lower down his torso. Ron gasped when she finally gripped his hard crotch and began to massage him through his robes.

Unsure what to do with his own hands, he stroked her hair and face. She grabbed his hands and pulled then down to her breasts which he started to knead.

'Ow, Ron not so hard,' she complained.

'Sorry,' Ron apologised, a little breathless from the kissing.

Using this break to her advantage, she pulled off Ron's robes with ease so he was lying in his boxer shorts. He self-consciously tried to cover up his thin pasty body and felt extremely inadequate and exposed.

Sensing that she wanted him to do the same to her, he fumbled with her robes, catching them on her body as he pulled them off. She had a nicer body than he had previously imagined. Her robes didn't do her small but shapely breasts any favours and the small layer of fat around her middle gave her nice curves on her otherwise skinny frame.

She shoved her hand down his boxer shorts and gripped his erection. Slowly she began to rub back and forth, caressing the length of his shaft. Then, without warning, she straddled him. She pulled his hands from his sides and up to the back of her bra. Ron desperately fumbled with the clasp, willing it to open. He blushed as he worked the catch in silence for many agonising seconds.

'I'm sorry, I can't do this,' he said.

'Don't worry,' said Pansy, unhooking her bra herself.

'No, I mean this,' said Ron, 'I can't have sex with you. Hermione was right, I'm not in love with you.'

He pushed Pansy off him and grabbed his robes from the foot of the bed.

'What the fuck?' sad Pansy as he hastily pulled then on.

'Look, keep the necklace, sorry for wasting your time. I'll pay you if you want or something.'

'I'm not a fucking prostitute!' Pansy exclaimed and Ron jumped off the bed and yanked the door open.

He ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, ignoring Harry's questions as he raced to his dormitory. As soon as he reached his bed he fell face first onto his pillow and sobbed for the first time in ages.

What had happened to him? Why did he lose his bottle? Was he destined to be a virgin forever?


	3. help her out

The next morning at breakfast, Ron miserably recounted last night's events to his friends.

'Just because you freaked out doesn't mean you're frigid Ron,' said Ginny, 'Everyone gets like that the first time, it's just that when you're with someone you care about then they can help you through it. You barely know Pansy so it must have been weird.'

'That doesn't help Ginny. I'm still a fucking virgin.'

'Well I'm glad you didn't so it,' said Herminie, who was practically beaming.

'Yeah I know you are Hermione, you don't have to keep going on about it. I'm so glad that you are revelling in my misery' Ron snapped at her and he got up and left the table.

Hermione hurried after him. 'I didn't mean it like that. I mean it like, I'm glad you didn't do it because someone better will come along for you.'

'Oh yeah? Like who?'

'Like me.'

Ron stopped walking and stared at her.

'You? You want t sleep with me'

Herminie blushed. 'Not just sleep with you. I really like you Ron. That's why I didn't want you to get with Pansy. It made me realise I was jealous because I want to be with you.'

'Wow, this it out of the blue.' said Ron.

'What do you say?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Well yeah, of course, I've always liked you, but you're so out of my league. Then you went out with Krum. I didn't know you were over him.'

'Well there's one condition to us going out.'

'Anything.'

'We're not going to sleep together for a month.'

'What? Why?'

'So that I know you really like me and don't just want a shag. I couldn't bear to be used by you so if you really like me and want to be with me then you'll do this.'

'Ok, I'll do it,' said Ron grinning.

Then he lean down and kissed her. Hermione giggled at how strange it felt to be kissing her best friend.

Ron snaked his hand down her wrist and clasped his fingers around hers and they walked to their next class hand in hand.

(x)

As Ron and Hermione's relationship went from strength to strength, Pansy and Draco's was deteriorating rapidly. They still hadn't gone on her promised date and Pansy patience was wearing thin.

'Look Draco,' she confronted him, 'when are we going to go on this date? You keep sleeping with me, promising me dates but we still haven't been on one. I know you've been ill a lot recently but this is getting silly. How can you to be too ill to take me out but not too ill to have sex?'

'Pansy, stop pestering me, we'll go out when the time is right, I promise.'

He shrugged her off and went back to his friends.

'You should just tell her you don't like her man,' said Goyle. 'I know she's a slut but it's pretty low leading her on like that.

'Hey I'm not leading her on, you lot have all slept with her too.'

'Yeah but she's not in love with us. You promise her dates and stuff in return for sex.'

'Well she'll soon get the picture. I'm planning on asking Sasha that hot fourth year out.'

'Well maybe you should talk it through with Pansy first. She'll be cut up if she just see's you two together.'

'What's with you Goyle?' Malfoy spat, 'why are you so concerned about Pansy's welfare all of a sudden?' but without waiting for an answer he went to talk to Sasha.

'Hi sash,' he said pulling her away from her friends slightly.

'Oh hi Draco, what's up?' She asked.

'Well I just came over here to tell you that I'll be taking you out tonight.'

'Oh right, yeah great.' She blushed.

'I'll meet you down here at half past eight.'

'Alright, yeah see you then.' And she turned back to her friend with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Later on that evening Pansy approached Malfoy in the common room.

'Do you fancy going out tonight Draco?' She asked.

'Nope, I'm busy tonight.'

'Oh, what are you doing?'

'I'm going for a drink and then a meal in Hogsmeade.'

'Well I can come to that, your friends won't mind.'

'No you can't, you'd be a gooseberry there's only two of us going.'

'I don't mind. Crabbe and Goyle both now me, I wouldn't feel left out, go on.'

'It's not Crabbe or Goyle.'

'Blaise then.'

'It's not Blaise.'

Pansy looked puzzled. 'Well then who?'

'Her name's Sasha, and here she is now.'

Sasha had just walked down the stairs from her dormitory dressed in her best muggle clothing. She wore a black denim skirt with thick black tights with woolly black boots. On her top she had a thin moss green cashmere sweater with a long black coat over the top. She was pulling on a hat, gloves and a scarf as she approached her date who was standing with a girl that was glaring at her furiously.

'You ready?' she asked Draco, who nodded and took her arm, leading her away from Pansy.

Pansy watched them retreat out of the common room, anger and sadness battling for strongest emotion inside her. Knowing that she was about to cry she ran up to her dormitory, not wanting her classmates to see her vulnerability. She burst into tears as soon as she hit her bed. Draco had been the only boy she'd ever properly cared about, maybe even loved and he had not only gone out with someone else but paraded the fact around to make her jealous.

Before she had a chance to stem her flow of tears Blaise entered the room.

'Are you alright?' He asked, standing in the doorway.

'I'm fine, leave me alone Zambini,' she muttered in return.

'What Draco did to you was out of order but don't let it get to you. He's not worth it. I know he's my mate but he's a user.'

'I said get out Blaise, I don't want to talk about it!' Pansy snapped.

'I'm not leaving, you're upset.'

'Well if you're not leaving then I am,' she said, grabbing her coat and scarf from her trunk. She brushed forcefully past Blaise, who didn't try to stop her, and hurried through the common room and out into the dungeons without looking at anyone.

She raced through the castle, her anger coursing through her veins, and pushed her way out into the darkness. It was freezing outside and snow was falling heavily on the already thick blanket that coated the grass. She quickly pulled on her coat, fastening it tightly around her body, and wound her scarf around her throat.

She waded through the snow, shivering furiously against the bitter chill, her head bowed against the wind. She had ceased crying but the icy blizzard made tears stream down her face and she could only imagine what a state she looked.

Eventually she made it into Hogsmeade and she decided to go to the Hogs Head, knowing that Draco and Sasha were likely to be in the Three broomsticks. She sighed at the warm blast of air that hit her as she entered the grimy pub. The barman started grumbling at the cold she had brought in and the snow that was falling off her clothes onto the floor, but she ignored him and ordered a large firewhisky, straight up.

She took her drink to a table in the corner of the room and stared around at the other customers. The bad weather had evidently kept most of the custom away as the bar was almost completely empty save for a few unsavoury looking men playing poker in a corner.

Pansy swallowed her drink in one, wincing as the hot liquid burned its way down her throat. She sucked in air through her teeth as she finally felt the drink hit her empty stomach. She signalled to the barman, who had been watching her intently, and he brought her another of the same.

Soon she was feeling distinctly light headed and dizzy and a small collection of empty glasses littered her solitary table. She turned her head as a cold chill signalled someone entering the pub, but it took her intoxicated eyes a few seconds to focus on who it was. It turned out to be Harry, Ron and Hermione who had decided to go for and evening drink. Wanting to be somewhere quiet they chose the Hogs Head. They all ordered drinks and sat at a table not too far from Pansy's.

'She looks upset doesn't she,' said Harry jerking his head in Pansy's direction.

'Don't look at her!' Ron said as Hermione started to turn her head inconspicuously.

'Maybe you should just talk to her, then you wouldn't have to hide every time we see her in the corridor, it's getting kind of tiring,' said Hermione, looking seriously at Ron.

'No way. I humiliated me and her, there's no way I can talk to her again. Look, can we just go to the Three broomsticks instead?'

'No,' said Harry, 'we've got our drinks and I'm not moving. Don't let her rule your life.'

Ron sighed into his drink. Soon they were talking animatedly about quidditch. Even Hermione was excited about the upcoming match, so they were discussing it in minute detail. Ron listened to them talk but didn't contribute and soon he found himself tuning out altogether. He was watching Pansy, who had started crying. She was nursing a drink and sniffing quietly. Suddenly she looked up and caught Ron's eye. They both looked away immediately, embarrassed.

'What's up Ron? You haven't spoken in ages,' said Hermione.

'Nothing, I'm fine. I'm gonna get more drinks, you guys want one?'

His friends nodded and Ron approached the bar, casting a few sideways glances at Pansy. The fifth time he made such a look pansy caught his eye again. Evidently she had been watching him too.

He took the drinks from the bar man back to his table and set them before his friends but didn't sit down.

'You know what, I think you're right. I need to talk to Pansy,' he said, and walked over to the table at which she was sitting.

'Can I sit down?' he asked gesturing to the empty seat.

'Why would you want to do that?' Pansy asked, more aggressively than she had intended.

'Because we need to talk,' Ron said, sitting down without her permission. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh come off it. You're practically bawling.'

'Even if there was something wrong why the hell would I tell you? You don't even know me.'

'I'm not saying tell me your life story, I just though maybe you just needed someone to talk to.'

'Well I don't. Why are you even here?'

'Like I said, we need to talk about the other night.'

'What's to talk about? You wanted me because I'm easy but then bottled out because you, like the rest of the student population, find me repulsive.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't deny it. Everyone thinks it. I'm just the ugly slut that people sleep with because I'm an easy lay but no one wants to get to know, no one wants to go out with, no one even wants to be friends with.'

'Don't be stupid, you're not ugly and you've got plenty of friends.'

'Like who? I'll save you the trouble Ron, no one likes me and you're just another guy on the list of boys that used me. Don't bother apologising.'

'Well I want to apologise, that's what I came over for. Actually I came to say sorry for messing you about and not going through with it. But I didn't think you thought it was because I thought you were ugly. It definitely wasn't that! I think you're one of the hottest girls in school, it was just something Hermione said to me-'

'Oh right yeah, Hermione who happens to be your girlfriend now. Look, I don't want to hear your excuses because I don't care. I don't know you and I don't want to know you. Guys have done much worse to me that walk out during sex, trust me. You're forgiven and forgotten, you can go now.'

'But I don't want to go. People have done worse things to you than what I did?'

'Forget I said that, it's none of your business.'

'Pansy, have people been hurting you?'

'Drop it.'

'No! I that why you're upset tonight? What happened? Was it something to do with Malfoy?'

'Don't talk to me about-' but before she could finish her sentence she had resolved into a fresh round of sobs.

Ron awkwardly looked around. He wasn't used to girls crying in his presence and he didn't exactly know what to do. He looked desperately over at Hermione who mimed putting her arm around an invisible person sitting next to her. Catching on, Ron put his arm around Pansy's shoulders and pulled her close to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,' he said.

'Y-you didn't,' Pansy cried, 'He's just such and asshole! I've been sleeping with him for months, giving him everything he wanted, even when I didn't want it. He's been promising me dates and everything and never following through and then today…'

But she couldn't continue through crying. Ron shushed her as she tried to speak and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

Pansy cried for a long time into Ron's t-shirt but eventually softened into the occasional sniff and sob.

'He's not worth it,' Ron said, seeing that she had calmed down.

'What would you know?'

'I know he's a dickhead that's made mine and my friend's lives a misery at times. I don't know exactly what he did to you and I don't expect you t tell me, but it was obviously bad for you to be this upset so he's not worth it. I think you've had a lot to drink and maybe its best if I get you back up to the castle.'

'You don't know what's best for me,' she snapped, pushing him off her.

'Pansy-'

'No! Leave me alone, I'm going to have another drink!'

'No, you're plastered already, this isn't helping.'

'It's helping me. Leave me alone.'

Ron tried to prise the drink the bar man had just brought her out of her hand and it sloshed onto his lap.

'You idiot!' she shrieked, 'you spilled my last drink, now I have no money!'

'Well that's a good thing!' said Ron, brushing the excess whiskey from his trousers.

He signalled to Harry and Hermione who came over and helped him lift the struggling Pansy to her feet. They wrapped her in her coat and scarf and pulled her out of the pub and back to the castle. As they reached the castle they saw two Slytherin boys who said they'd make sure Pansy got to bed ok so they left her with them.

'What was up with her?' Hermione asked when they were finally back in Gryffindor tower.

'She's just having a few problems,' said Ron.

'Like?' asked Harry.

'Just boy troubles I guess. She forgave me for running out on her at any rate so at least I can look at her again, that is until she starts hating me for ruining her night tonight.'

You did the right thing Ron,' said Hermione, curling her arm around his waist, 'who knows what she would have done if you hadn't stopped her drinking.'

Ron shrugged. 'I'm going to bed.'

Harry nodded, 'me too.'

They all got up and headed towards their respective dormitories, but just as Harry got out of earshot Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and whispered in his ear, 'three weeks left.' To which Ron smiled his first smile since they left for Hogsmeade.


	4. Under the bubbles

Authors ramblings: Thanks for all the reviews so far! This is a fun story to write so i'm glad some of you are enjoying it. As for you scummers who are reading and not reviewing, get yourself into gear and blast me a review (hehe). So on with the next chappie...

Two day's later, Pansy was still fuming about Malfoy's betrayal. She was sick of watching enviously as he and his new girlfriend Sasha sat curled up in the same armchair by the fire and kissed slowly for hours, before he lead her up to his dormitory by the hand. What made it worse was that she could see that this wasn't just a fling. He really liked her, more than she had ever seen him like a girl, including herself. But as much as she tried to hate him, she couldn't. She loved him with every fibre of her being.

After one such lonely evening, sitting by herself in the common room, watching the two lovers stare into each others eyes, their fingers wound around each others, their lips barely parting, she could take no more. She stood up quickly and left the common room. It was a cold, wet night, but she had forgotten to get her cloak in her hurry. She trudged through the soggy grounds to an old favourite spot of hers under a willow tree near the lake. She sat in the mud, not caring if her trousers got dirty, and began to cry.

When she started Hogwarts, she had been so popular and happy, but things had just gone downhill from there. Now she was friendless and desperately lonely.

She shivered as drips of rain began to slide off the willow and tumble onto her body. She could feel the wind pick up and the moisture soak through her jumper and onto her skin.

'Hello?' someone called through the roaring of the rain.

She looked up and saw a figure approaching her.

'Go away!' she shouted.

'Are you ok?' the person asked.

'I'm fine,' she said, but the person approached her anyway.

When he was about five feet away she could see that it was Ron, soaked through and in his quidditch robes.

'What the hell are you doing out here?' he asked her.

'Nothing, I just needed to get outside.'

'You're crazy, you need to get inside, it's freezing, and you'll catch your death of cold.'

'I'm fine, honestly,' she said, now shivering violently. He skin was white with cold and water was now streaming mercilessly down her face.

'I can see that you're not. Is this about Malfoy again?'

'No. Look, just go inside.'

'No way, I'm not leaving you here.' He shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it around her protesting shoulders, before sitting down in the mud next to her.

The wind whipped across the lake and sprayed more water on them.

'This is ridiculous,' Ron laughed, 'I feel like I've just had a bath!'

Pansy gave a soft chuckle.

'That's better,' Ron smiled. 'C'mon, you don't have to go back to your common room, but please come inside.'

'Why are you doing this Ron?'

'What?'

'Trying to help me all the time.'

'Because you need help, I can't just walk by.'

'I don't need your help,' she said and got up and started towards the castle.

'Why are you stubborn?' he called after her.

'She whipped her head around so her sodden hair stuck to her face. She pulled it off and shouted, 'I'm not tub stubborn.'

'Yes you are,' he said, catching up with her, 'why can't you just accept that you need a friend, someone to talk to.'

'You're not my friend.'

'I'm the closest you've got,' he said softly and she stopped in her tracks, ready to shout at him for being so rude. But before she managed to get a word out she realised he was right.

Sensing she was about to cry, and wanting to avert the situation, Ron pulled her into a hug. She sniffed into his shoulder and her body shook with sadness and cold.

Ron broke away and put his arm around her so he could lead her back into the relative warmth of the castle.

'We need to get you a hot bath,' he said, now freezing cold himself, so they went to the bathroom on the fourth floor.

Ron ran the giant bath while Pansy went into a cubicle to undress.

'Aren't you coming in?' she asked as she came out dressed in a fluffy white robe.

'Well, I didn't think you'd want –'

'Don't be silly, you need a bath too, you're all dirty from quidditch.'

'If you're sure,' he said, pushing Hermione's furious face from his mind.

'course, as long as you don't look while I get in,' she said

Ron chuckled and turned around to give her privacy. After a minute she was calling him to get in too. He turned around to see her submerged to her neck in the thick, foamy water.

He pulled off his robes in a cubicle and told her not to look as he came out. Once he was as submerged as her, she turned around.

'Thanks' Ron,' she said seriously.

'For what?' he asked.

'For everything. I was behaving like an idiot the other day at the pub and I'm really grateful for you helping me out. And for today. Who knows what I might have done if you hadn't arrived. You're right, I do need you. I'm just so stressed out and upset at the moment.'

Ron nodded. Then Pansy spent the next half an hour telling him exactly what Malfoy had done to her and why she was so upset.

He listened carefully and didn't speak until he had finished.

'Well I knew Malfoy was a tosser, but that was low. How can you still like him?'

Pansy sighed and shrugged.

'Well I think you should forget about him and move on.'

By now, a lot of the bubbles in the bath had disappeared and parts of their bodies were becoming visible. Ron could see the hazy outline of Pansy's breasts just under the surface of the water. Seeing that he was looking, Pansy swam forward towards Ron who backed up until he hit the wall. Unable to retreat further, he watched nervously as Pansy approached him. She pressed her body up against his and he instantly felt his erection grow

'Pansy….' He warned but she shushed him.

She leant her head forwards but just as he lips were about to meet his, he slipped away to the side and she fell forwards onto the side of the bath.

'What's wrong?' she asked, put out.

'What's wrong?' he said incredulously, 'I've got a girlfriend. Beside's I'm just a rebound thing for you.'

'No you're not.'

'Yes I am. Tell me that you're not still in love with Malfoy.'

Pansy didn't answer

'Exactly,' he said, getting out of the bath, 'I'm happy to be your friend but nothing more ok?' he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on without drying himself and left the room.

When he got back to Gryffindor tower Hermione berated him for being so late in.

'What have you been doing? Harry said quidditch practice was rained off over two hours ago! And why are you all wet'

'I went for a bath and lost track of time.'

'That's not good enough, you could have lost us house points if you'd been found by a teacher.'

'Yeah well I wasn't so back off,' he said and angrily pushed past her back to his dormitory, hoping that no one noticed he still had an erection..

That night, as he miserably masturbated alone, it wasn't his girlfriend he was thinking of fucking.


	5. Lust in the dungeons

A week later Hermione was starting to get worried at the amount of time Ron had been spending with Pansy. She knew that the girl was upset and Ron felt obliged to help her, but seeing her every day seemed a little bit much.

Trying to get him interested in her again, she whispered in his ear 'less than two weeks,' while they were sitting in transfiguration.

Ron gave her a weak smile. He had been feeling a little strange about their relationship lately. He couldn't get it out of his head that they were too good friends to become lovers. He had kept his mouth shut however. He was going to stay with her for at least the month so that he could have sex with her. He felt bad for thinking like this, but he had no other options.

Hermione seemed put out by his lack of enthusiasm, so he squeezed her leg under the table.

'No hanky panky in my class please, you two,' said professor McGonagall sharply and the class erupted with laughter.

Ron and Hermione blushed and pulled apart from one another.

From then on, Ron tried to be more affectionate, for he really did love Hermione, even if he wasn't sure if he was in love with her. He had been enjoying spending time with pansy. They had met up for a chat the day after the night in the bathroom and neither had mentioned the incident. Ron was grateful she wasn't pushing the matter because although he didn't fancy her, he wasn't sure he could resist the advances of any girl, being as horny as he was.

Pansy was starting to feel a little better about Malfoy. She was still desperately in love with him and extremely jealous of Sasha, but she was thinking up a plan to win him back. She was going to try and make him jealous by being seen with as many boys as she could find willing to go out with her.

She cornered Blaise one morning when she knew Draco was watching. She told him to come up to her dormitory with him because she had a surprise for him. Blaise looked at her sceptically.

'This isn't going to work Pansy,' he said, knowing her plan instantly.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said innocently.

'You getting off with other boys to make Draco jealous. It's not going to work, he's with Sasha now, and very happy.'

'Seriously Blaise, I've just got a surprise for you. This has nothing to do with Draco, I'm well shot of him.'

Blaise sighed and then followed her up to her dormitory.

'What is it then? He asked.

Pansy moved closer to him and then quickly began to kiss him. He leaped back in surprise, pushing her off him.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I thought you might like it, you never used to seem to mind,' Pansy said.

'Yeah well I'm not like that any more.'

'You're turning into such a bore,'

'I'm not, I've just got more respect for people, you should be thankful for that. Other than that Weasley bloke you seem to have taken to hanging out with I'm your only friend and you should be trying to keep me there, not scare me off with stupid stunts like that.'

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were on the turn,' Pansy said, smirking.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Well all of a sudden you care a lot about other peoples feelings and you won't kiss me. Come to think about it you haven't had a girlfriend in months. People will begin to talk.'

'You don't know what you're talking about,' he snapped and strode past her.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was having a one to one chat with his best friend.

'You and Hermione have seemed odd lately.' He said.

'What do you mean?' asked Ron.

'Well at the beginning of your relationship you were all touchy feely and loved up. Now you never seem to spend any time together and you don't seem as keen.'

'I am keen, I just haven't had a lot of time lately.'

'Yeah well I just don't want to see her get hurt. I'm not sure our friendship could recover.'

'Hey, back off alright. It's none of your business.'

'It is if you end up hurting my friend. It's not as if I'm the only one to notice, Ginny has mentioned it too. You've hardly been spending time with Hermione because you're always with Pansy. It's nice that you're her friend and you're helping her out but you spend most of your free time together. Besides, we all know you were planning on sleeping with her at one point, we just don't want you to cheat that's all.'

'Oh well thanks for talking about me behind my back! For your information me and Pansy are just friends. I'll admit that I think she's hot but I don't fancy her. Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. I love Hermione, I wouldn't hurt her.'

'Really? You don't seem to love her.'

'I do! What would you know about it.'

'I love Ginny, and from the signs I'm getting it's just not the same with you guys.'

'Love comes in different forms Harry. I love Hermione.'

'But are you in love with her?'

'Well no, but love grows right?'

'Love grows when you don't know each other, not when you were already best mates. If you're ever going to be in love with her, you should already feel it by now.'

'Stop bugging me Harry. I love her and I want to be with her, isn't that enough?'

'If you think it is. You're not just with her for the sex are you?'

'No! I want to be with her for her, not because I want to have sex with her.'

'You don't want to have sex with her?'

'I didn't say that! You're putting words in my mouth. I do want to have sex with her, that just not the only reason I'm with her.'

But as he spoke these words Ron realised with a jolt that they weren't true. He didn't want to have sex with Hermione and he didn't want to be with her.

'I'm going to bed,' he said quickly and ran up to his dormitory. As he lay fully clothed on his bed thoughts whirled around his mind. What was he gong to do? Should he wait one more week and have sex with her or just break up with her now? After hours of thought he had made up his mind about what to do. He couldn't use his best friend. The next time he saw her he was going to break up with her. He'd just have to last a bit longer as a virgin.

But the next day he didn't see Hermione at all. She wasn't in any of his classes and Ginny told him at lunch that she was in the library and he couldn't talk to her there.

He had plans to see Pansy in Hogsmeade, so at six o'clock he trudged down the wet path into the village. It was still bitterly cold but thankfully the rain had begun to cease and people were beginning to spend there evenings sitting in the three broomsticks with their friends again.

He spotted her sitting at a table in the middle of the bar, nursing a butterbeer. He ordered one for himself and then sat down next to her. She smiled up at him.

'Feels like I haven't seen you in ages!' she said brightly, even though it had only been two days.

'How's things with Draco?' Ron asked, 'is he looking jealous yet?'

'Nah, he's still with Sasha, but I had a good chat with Goyle the other day and I feel like I might be getting over him. I feel like turning over a new leaf, I don't even want a man now. I guess I'll always have a flame for Draco but I just want to be single for the moment. I realise I don't need a man to be happy and I'm having a really good time just having a couple of friends!'

Ron snorted, 'where did this come from?'

'Well I was up in my dormitory with Blaise, trying to make Draco jealous, but when I came back down he just sneered at me, as if he didn't care. It was a real wake up call. Then Goyle started telling me all this bad stuff about him because they had a fight and it's kind of made me go off him.'

'Wow. Well I'm glad, you're too good for that piece of shit.'

Pansy smiled. 'So what's up with you, you look a bit frazzled.'

'Yeah, you could say that,' said Ron, pushing his hair out of his eyes and sighing, 'I had a realisation last night too. I decided that I'm with Hermione for all the wrong reasons. I love her but I'm not in love with her. If it were any other girl I would wait until we'd had sex until I dumped her but I can't do that to Hermione.'

Pansy had an odd look on her face but then said, 'well at least you realised now and not too late. When are you going to tell her?'

'I was planning on doing it today but I didn't see her so it'll have to be tomorrow. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want her to hear it from anyone but me.'

'Who could I tell even if I wanted to!' joked Pansy.

They drank their butterbeers with an easy flow of chatter and then decided to call it a night before it got dark. They walked back up to the castle, arms linked to try and counteract the chill.

When the got into the entrance hall Pansy took back her arm to go towards the dungeons, but Ron took it back.

'I'll walk you to your common room,' he said.

They moved slowly through the dungeon corridors and finally found themselves at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

'Thanks for walking me,' said Pansy brightly.

'No probs, goodnight.'

'Night,' she said, waving him off.

Ron turned to leave and took three paces before turning back and quickly running at Pansy. He pushed her body roughly against the hard stone wall and heard her head smack against it with a thud. She had no time to cry out in pain as his lips were upon hers, kissing her furiously, his hands wrapped around her cheeks, his shoulders hunched up around his ears.

As suddenly as he had started kissing her, he stopped. They looked at each other, breathless, now two feet apart.

Pansy waited for him to talk, her chest rising and falling rapidly with breathlessness, confusion, anger and lust.

'I'm sorry, I- oh shit!' Ron blustered, 'what the hell have I done! Oh Merlin!'

'Ron, calm down, it's not the end of the world.'

'I cheated on my best friend!'

'Don't worry about it, everyone does it.'

But Ron wasn't listening. He turned and ran back to his dormitory, half scared about Hermione was going to react when he not only told he was breaking up with her, but also that he kissed Pansy, and half turned on by the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced.

Not for the first time, Pansy was in his dreams that night.


	6. Bedhopper

The next morning, Ron woke up with a clearer head. He got dressed and went down to breakfast where he found Hermione sitting with Ginny, eating a piece of toast.

He sat down next to her and accepted the jammy kiss she placed on his lips.

'Hermione can I talk to you in private?' he asked.

'Sorry honey, I've got to go to the library.'

'It's a Saturday morning, that can wait, this is important.'

'Oh all right, but make it quick.'

He took her back to his dormitory so that they could be guaranteed privacy and sat her down on the bed.

'There are two things really, and neither of these are going to be easy.'

Hermione had a worried look across her face now.

'What is it Ron, you're scaring me.'

'Please let me get though this before you talk ok?'

'Sure.'

'Ok, here goes. Lately I've been feeling like I'm with you for all the wrong reasons. At first I was flattered that you liked me so much that I guess I was blinded by the fact that I don't think I ever really liked you as more than a friend. I love you Hermione, but I'm not in love with you, and you of all people know how important that is. I just think that our dynamic is better as friends, and I definitely still want to be friends. I know this is kind of a shock but I don't want to get to four weeks and then break up with you after sex, I respect you too much for that.'

Hermione sat in silence, biting back her tears.

'Hermione, please say something. Ron begged.

Hermione sniffed. 'I understand, and I kind of knew it was coming in a way, you've never been quite right with me. You know I love you Ron, and I'm in love with you and I don't mind being with you for the wrong reasons, I just want to be with you.'

'But Hermione, I don't feel the same way.'

'I don't care. The only one who stands to get hurt by this is me and I'm ok with that. Please don't leave me Ron!'

'I have to, it wouldn't be fair on either of us to carry on,' he said softly, tears now welling up in his own eyes. 'Maybe the second thing I have to tell you will make you see things clearer. Last night Pansy and I kissed. It didn't mean anything and I don't feel anything for her, but it just sort of happened and I can't deny that it didn't. This isn't why I'm breaking up with you. I just wanted you to know it happened.'

Hermione was rocking backward and forward on the bed, tears freely flowing down her flushed cheeks.

'But I can get over that! Please Ron.'

'No, Hermione.'

Suddenly struck by an idea, she stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

'So who are you going to have sex with now?'

Ron shrugged, 'no one for a while I guess.'

'I'll still do it with you. It won't be as boyfriend and girlfriend, it'll just be a friend helping another out. You need to have sex, and I want to have sex with you, it's simple.'

'But there are feelings involved and I don't think it's a good idea.'

'Ron, you know you want to. This won't get messy it'll just be a one time thing.'

'I do want to, I just don't want to hurt you further.'

'You won't. So it's settled then, tonight in my dormitory at seven o'clock, I'll be waiting,' and she left his dormitory with a smile.

That night, after a rushed dinner with Harry, Ron hurried back to his dormitory to get changed. He wasn't entirely sure what to wear since it would all be coming off anyway. He chose dark jeans and a smart-casual shirt that he rolled up to his elbows.

He buttoned it up with shaking fingers. He was really nervous and still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. He wanted to have sex and Hermione was offering it on a plate, but he still felt like he was using her. When he had told Harry what was happening he shared the same concerns, but told Ron it was up to him what he did in the end.

Just as Ron was about to leave, there was a loud knock on his door and a first year boy came in nervously.

'Pansy Parkinson is here to see you,' he said.

'Oh,' said Ron in surprise, 'ok send her up.'

A minute later Pansy came in.

'What do you want?' Ron asked.

'Well I spoke to Harry at lunch time, asking where you were, and he told me about the Hermione thing.'

'That git. I told him to keep it to himself!'

'He's worried about you, and Hermione, and he's got reason to be, this is stupid.'

'No it's not, we're just helping each other out.'

'Oh yeah? How is this helping her?'

'Well she wants to do it with me.'

'Ron, she'll probably try and trap you into going back out with her.'

'No she wont, you don't know her, Hermione's not like that.'

'Yeah but I know women, and we're like that.'

'No Pansy, you're like that. Just because you use stupid tricks and mind games to make boys fall for you, doesn't mean all girls do.'

Pansy looked shocked and hurt at his words.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that,' Ron mumbled, reaching forward to take her hand.

Pansy snapped it back.

'Ron, I think you're making a big mistake. You shouldn't sleep with her and deep down you know why. I just hope you to realise it before it's too late.' She gave him a meaningful glare and then swept out of the room.

Putting that strange conversation to the back of his mind, Ron left his dormitory and went to Hermione's. He had no idea what Pansy had been talking about, and didn't think he was doing the wrong thing.

He knocked on the door and Hermione opened it, wearing a knee length patterned skirt and a plain white t-shirt. She smiled at him and pulled him inside by the hand. She seemed a lot less nervous than Ron, understandably.

'So are we just going to get straight on with it?' Ron asked awkwardly.

Hermione let out a soft giggle. 'I suppose.'

They both stood watching each other, willing the other to make the first move. Eventually Hermione stepped forward into Ron's body and kissed him lightly on the lips. He held her around the waist and leant into her soft lips again, making this kiss longer than the last. Slowly, her arms snaked around his neck and he mouth opened a fraction to let him know she wanted more. He grazed her top lip with his tongue before sliding into her mouth and teasing the tip of her own tongue.

Gaining confidence, he broke away from the kiss and pulled her gently to her bed, where they sat down on the edge and began to kiss again. Hermione leant hard into his body, trying to making him fall back into a lying position, but Ron's naivety made him misread the signals and he pulled her into a tight hug. Once released, Hermione lay herself down and patted the bad next to her to make Ron follow suit.

Eager to move things forward, Hermione slid her cold hand up Ron's shirt and began to stroke his flat stomach. Ron shivered at the touch and increased the pressure of the kiss, pushing her hair back from her cheeks as he did. Hermione moved her hand up to Ron's body chest. He breast bone jutted forward in a lump and for some reason Hermione really liked it. She roamed her hand around and found his right nipple, which she pinched and caressed until it formed a nub.

Ron started to self-consciously slide his own hand up Hermione's t-shirt as Hermione set about unbuttoning his. Eventually, his hand found her breast and he started to lightly stroke the material of her bra. Hermione was too shy to tell him she couldn't feel anything, so just mentally willed him to go under her bra.

After spending ample time on his now-bare chest, she moved her hand down to his trousers. She cupped his crotch and gave the already large bulge a squeeze. Then she reached back upwards and fiddle with his belt loop, trying to get his trousers undone.

Meanwhile, Ron was still fumbling with Hermione's bra. He had been desperately trying to get inside it without taking off her t-shirt but it wasn't working. He gently peeled the bottom of her top up to show her what he was doing and she lifted herself off the bed so that he could slide it over her head.

He marvelled at her breasts which were small and encased in a plain white bra. To stop him staring, Hermione resumed the kiss. She had managed to get his belt unbuckled and was unbuttoning his fly. Ron, breathless with nerves, stopped the kiss. He was unable to concentrate on anything else as his friends hand slid southward, under his waistband. She gripped his length through his cotton boxer shorts and gently moved her hand in fractional up and down movements.

Ron exhaled quickly and shut his eyes tight.

'I can't do this!' he suddenly blurted out.

'What?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'I can't do this,' Ron repeated. He scrambled to the edge of the bed and started quickly buttoning his shirt back up. He had suddenly realised what Pansy had meant when she said he knew he shouldn't sleep with Hermione. He was in love with her and it should be her he was sleeping with.

Hermione watched in annoyed silence as Ron buckled his belt back up. He stood to leave, but Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him.

'This is about Pansy isn't it?' she asked.

Ron sat back down and looked into her eyes.

'Yes,' he whispered.

Hermione nodded her acceptance.

'I knew you loved her,' she said, 'I can see it in your eyes.'

'I'm really sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you or mess you around. I just didn't even realise it until a minute ago.'

'I understand Ron, and I'm happy for you. Go on, be with her.'

Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her dormitory.

In the common room Harry and Ginny accosted him, demanding to know what had happened and what it was like. By Ron's beaming smile they thought it must have been good, but he just barged past them without a second to spare. He exited Gryffindor tower and ran flat out all the way to the dungeons. He banged furiously on the door, desperate for someone to answer him. After a few minutes, just as he was about to give up, a seventh year girl opened the door.

'What the hell are you doing? It's nearly midnight.' She demanded.

'I need to speak to Pansy Parkinson,' he said, 'its important.'

'Yeah well you can't. You're not coming in here.'

'I've been in before!'

'I don't care, you're a filthy little Gryffindor and I don't want you in here,' and she slammed the door in his face.

Racking his brains about what to do he decided to climb directly up to her dormitory. He just had to see her tonight.

He ran out of the entrance hall and through the grounds around the castle. He ran down the fire escape that leads to the dungeons and nearly slipped on the wet steps. Taking a moment to steady himself, he started running again and finally found himself at a row of windows way below ground level that were the Slytherin dormitories. He peered into each room and finally found the one he knew Pansy lived in. He banged on the window and a girl he didn't recognise came and opened it.

'What the hell are you doing?' she asked, shivering as a gust of cold wind rushed into the room.

'I need to see Pansy,' Ron said.

'Well you can't come in. This is a girl's dormitory and we were all asleep before you started knocking!'

'It's really important!'

'Sorry,' she said, not looking sorry at all and started to shut the window.

Ron slammed his hand under the window and prised it open again. The girl screamed and jumped back into the room.

'Someone's breaking in!' she squealed, and several other girls poked their head around their bed to see what was happening.

'Get out!' a thuggish girl in a quidditch shirt shouted.

'I'll just be a minute; I really need to talk to Pansy.'

Before any of the girls could do anything Ron sprinted round to Pansy's bed where the hangings were still closed. He tried to pull them back but she had put a locking charm on them.

'Pansy!' he called, knocking on the wall next to her bed, 'It's me Ron. I didn't do it. I realised what you mean and it's true, I love you! It's you I want to be with!'

Pansy poked her head around her hangings. She was beaming. She climbed out of her bed and kissed Ron on the lips.

'Why are you're hangings locked?' he asked when they had finished kissing.

'Oh no reason,' she said brightly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't look like she was telling the truth. He sidestepped her and before she had time to grab him, he pulled open the now unlocked hangings to reveal Blaise lying on the bed in just his boxer shorts.

'So you didn't mean what you said earlier. You don't love me.' He said furiously.

'No Ron, I do love you! This isn't want it seems!'

'No I think it's exactly what it seems!' Ron shouted and tuned away from her. He hurried, embarrassed and hurt, to the window. He scrambled through it, being watched by the entire dormitory.

'Ron!' Pansy shouted into the night, but Ron had already disappeared.


	7. Perfect fit

The next morning Ron woke late. He didn't want to get up and face the day, he didn't want to get up and have to tell his friends the horrible truth. Eventually, however, he had to get up. He was thankful that the common room was fairly quiet, and save for a few others, only Harry, Hermione and Ginny were in there.

As he approached the group Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'Hermione told us what happened last night,' said Harry.

Ron nodded and flopped into an armchair.

'No wonder you slept so late last night, you left here at about midnight, what time did you get back?' Ginny asked.

Ron gulped. They all thought he'd had sex with Pansy. How was he going to tell them that his world was shattered last night? That the only girl he'd ever wanted to be with told him that she did too and then went and shagged another bloke.

'I got in at about two,' sad Ron.

'Long night then mate?' Harry said, winking at his best friend.

'So come on, details!' said Ginny, 'although not too graphic, I'm still your sister.'

Hermione shifted again.

'Oh sorry Hermione. Maybe we should talk about this another time,' said Ginny.

'No, honestly, it's fine. I'm really happy for Ron, he should be with Pansy.'

'Well I'm not,' said Ron miserably.

'What?' said Harry. 'But you left Hermione last night to go and see her. We all assumed you two got it on.'

'Well that was the plan until I found her in bed with Blaise fucking Zambini.'

'Oh,' said Harry quietly, unsure of what else to say.

'I need some air,' Ron said and he got up to go outside.

'I'll come with you,' Harry said, also standing up.

'No thanks mate, I'd rather be alone right now.'

Harry nodded and sat back down with the girls.

Ron strolled slowly around the grounds. The air was mild and fresh and people were enjoying the break in rain. He sat down under the tree in which he had sat with Pansy on the night that they found themselves in the bathroom together. He watched three boys play Frisbee for a while, contemplating his situation. He now realised that Pansy didn't really want him, he was just going to be another notch on her bedpost, or else one of the guys she planned to sleep with in order to make Malfoy jealous. She was just like everyone said she was. He had been so sure that she was misunderstood and that he had found a whole new side to her, but now he felt like a fool.

In the distance he could see a large group of girls come out of the entrance hall. They were moving towards the lake, laughing and chatting. As they moved to the opposite side of the lake he saw that they had been obscuring the fact that Pansy was walking directly toward him. He got up to leave but she reached him before he had a chance.

'What happened last night?' she demanded.

'What the fuck do you think you're talking about?' he shouted, 'You tell me you like me and then I realise I like you too but in less than a few hours you're shacked up with someone else. That's real devotion Pansy. You know you're just a filthy little slut like everyone says you are. You and Malfoy deserve each other.'

'How dare you speak to me like that! You know nothing of what happened last night. First of all you showed no sign of liking me. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you leave to go and shag Hermione and not me? And second of all I didn't shack up with Blaise, not even close.'

'Oh so he was just lying practically naked on your bed for a chat was he?'

'It's none of your business why he was there.'

'I think you'll find it is!'

'No it's not. I'm sworn to secrecy as to why he was there, but if you trusted me then it wouldn't matter.'

'But I don't trust you Pansy, not any more. I can't believe I thought I loved you.'

'I can't believe I thought I loved you either! You of all people know I've turned over a new leaf. You know that I'm not like how I used to be and yet you still don't trust me.'

'Leopards never change their spots,' said Ron angrily and stormed off back to the castle.

'So what are you going to do now girl-wise?' Harry asked him at dinner.

'I'm off women for life mate. I'll be glad if I never lose my virginity, saves me the hassle,' he said.

'Don't worry. This kind of thing happened between me and Cho. It rips your heart out but you get over it and find someone else. One day you'll find someone to love as much as I love Ginny.'

'That's the thing though, I really did love Pansy. I don't want to let her go but I can't get over what she did to me.'

For the next three weeks Ron and Pansy didn't talk to each other. They avoided each other in the corridors and didn't look at each other if they happened to pass. As hard as he tried, Ron couldn't get over her, but nor could he forgive her. He had been asked out by a cute Ravenclaw girl in the year below to whom Harry had insisted he go out with but he blew her off. He didn't want anyone if he couldn't have Pansy.

One potions lesson, Snape started to pair people up to make a complex potion and the remaining two people were Ron and Blaise. Grudgingly, they set to work on their potion in silence, only talking when they needed something passing to them.

After and hour, they took a break in which their potion had to simmer for ten minutes.

Breaking the silence, Blaise began to speak. 'She still loves you, you know.'

'I don't really care,' said Ron bitterly.

'Yes you do. You love her too.'

'No I don't. She lost my love when she fucked you.'

'She didn't fuck me thank you very much.'

'Oh sure. You just happened to be half naked in her bed.'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah well she told me she couldn't' tell me why you were there which screams guilt to me.'

'She couldn't tell you because I asked her not to. Pansy's one of the most trustworthy people I know, that's part of the reason I was there that night.'

Ron didn't say anything to this.

'It's none of your business and I don't really like you, but I do like Pansy and she's helped me out a lot lately so I'm going to tell you something on the condition that you get back together with her. I hate to see her miserable and I know once I've told you this you'll want her back.'

Ron shrugged non-committedly.

'Well the reason I was there that night was because I needed to tell someone something private about me. She's the only person that knows this thing, like I said, she's trustworthy and didn't tell a soul. She didn't even tell you, even though it would have saved your relationship. So I told her this thing and she helped me through it, and then she offered for me to stay the night because I was upset and vulnerable. I was in my boxers because it's more comfortable that regular clothes, you know that.'

'So what's this big secret then?' Ron asked.

'I'll only tell you this because I know it will help you and Pansy. If you tell anyone, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you. I'll tell people in my own time.'

Knowing what was coming, Ron said, 'I swear.'

'I'm gay,' said Blaise simply.

'For real?'

'For real.'

At dinner Ron ran over to the Slytherin table where Pansy was dining alone.

'I need to talk to you,' he said breathlessly.

'I don't want to talk to you,' she said.

'I spoke to Blaise, he told me everything,' Ron carried on regardless.

'It doesn't stop the fact that you don't trust me.'

'No you're right it doesn't, but now I know I can trust you one hundred percent and I was stupid and thoughtless, but you can see how it looked to me right? We both thought each other had hurt us that night but we didn't.'

Pansy smiled, 'yeah I suppose that's right.'

'Please Pansy, I really do love you. Can't we just start again? These past few weeks have been agony.'

'Alright, but from now on we're completely honest with each other ok?'

'Deal. So I've got an essay to do this evening, but how about you come over at about eight and we can become a real couple.'

Ron grinned. 'Yeah, I'll meet you there.' He kissed her on the lips and then hurried back to Gryffindor tower to tell his friends the good news.

Eight o'clock rolled around and Ron stood outside the Slytherin common room waiting to be let in. At ten minutes past Pansy opened the door wearing a short black dress. It was sleeveless with a plunging v-shaped neckline. It gathered under her bust and then the material flowed delicately over her slim hips and rested at the middle of her thighs. She beamed at him and pulled him into the room.

Before anyone could complain about him being there, she dragged him up to her dormitory which was empty.

'I've been dreaming about this moment for months,' said Pansy.

'Funnily enough, so have I,' said Ron, who was feeling a lot less nervous that he had been with Hermione.

'But you were with Hermione then.'

Ron had the grace to look guilty.

'Oh it was like that as it?' Pansy grinned at him.

She grabbed a red scarf from her trunk and put it over her lamp so the room had a romantic dim glow to it. They sat on the edge of her bed and jut looked at each other in silence until Pansy started to giggle.

'Ron, you're making me nervous! I've never been with a virgin before. In fact I've never been with anyone who really cares about me before,' she said sadly.

'I care about you,' Ron said simply, and he kissed her softly on the mouth, one hand stroking her cheek and jaw line, the other propping himself up on the bed.

He pushed her gently back onto the bed so that she was lying with her head on the pillow and he was propped on top of her, their legs still hanging off the bed in an odd angle. He didn't want to put his full weight on her but his arms were getting tired from supporting himself.

He rolled over her so that they were lying next to each other, slowly wrapping their lips over each other, his hand roaming about her face and hair, hers roaming about his lower torso and back.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered, pushing her hair back from her face and catching the few strands that had stuck to what was left of her cherry flavoured lip-gloss.

Pansy smiled, basking in his affection.

As they resumed their kiss and a faster pace, Pansy slid her hand up his t-shirt. She stretched one leg over his and he ran a hand up her smooth thigh.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing Pansy rolled her body over Ron's so that she was straddling him. She sat up, pulling him with her, their lips still entwined, and unbuttoned his shirt. The fabric fell apart to reveal his pale, bony chest once again and he shrugged the sleeves off to leave him topless.

He caressed her bum as she ran her hands over every inch of his naked torso and slowly began to grind her crotch into his. She could feel his erection underneath her and she felt a tingling sensation in her own private region.

Lifting herself up, she allowed him to pull off his own trousers to make his straining member more comfortable. He lay back, now dressed only in his boxer shorts and expelled a shaky breath.

Pansy leant forward on top of him and sucked at his neck and collarbone, sending shivers down Ron's spine.

Knowing he wasn't capable of lasting much longer, Ron rolled Pansy over so that he was propped up on top of her again. He gathered her dress at the hem and pulled it over her head in one fluid motion so that she was in her underwear. He smiled, glad she was wearing white cotton panties and a pink lace bra. He had expected her to be in sexy underwear but this turned him on more. She really wasn't the Pansy of the past anymore.

She unclasped her own bra and let it fall to the ground. At the same time, they both awkwardly pulled off their underwear so that they were lying on each other completely naked. Pansy giggled and kissed him again.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Never been more sure,' Ron replied, and he spread her knees with a hand whilst moving his legs between hers.

With an awkward struggle, and a helping hand from his lover, he finally entered her. He pushed forwards, concentration etched on his face. Pansy watched him lovingly as he slowly moved inside her, his slender hips grinding against hers.

After a couple of minutes he gave in to his first orgasm with a woman. Pansy beamed at him and kissed him as he withdrew himself and he lay back in her arms.

'I'm sorry,' he began to say, feeling guilty that he hadn't brought her to orgasm.

'Don't be. No one gives the girl an orgasm the first few times, just relax, I don't expect miracles.'

Ron sighed, relieved and started to relax, a huge smile across his face.

'It should be me apologising,' continued Pansy, 'Malfoy told me how loose I am. It can't be much fun for you.'

Ron chuckled. 'Well I must be a lot bigger than Malfoy then, because I didn't find you loose at all!' and they both laughed.

THE END!

Please review!!


End file.
